


It's friendship kind of love, but with physical attraction {Mevie}

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: Since Mal and Evie's friendship started, the girls have become more and more close. They are not in love, but quite attracted to each other. Will that change their friendship? The story starts with the theme of Descendants 2.





	1. She's My Bestie

Mal POV

It had been 6 months since I became the King's girlfriend. It was driving me crazy, I was expected to act nicely to everyone, to answer uncomfortable questions from the paparazzis, to get good grades at school and to be well dressed EVERY SINGLE TIME. I missed my old life, like screaming at people, wearing leather clothes with shoes and not silk dresses with high heels, skipping classes... All that stress bursted out into a mess. I really loved Ben, but I loved myself more. I broke up with him and came back to the isle without telling anyone.

The very first day there felt like, well, home. People stealing, being mean to one another, nobody expecting anything good or nice from me. I went to the cave where I used to hung out with the VKs. It had only been one day, but I aready missed Evie. It wouldn't take much longer to start missing the rest of my friends and Ben. My kind of friendship with Evie was definetely different from the rest.

Evie and I started to hang out in our teens, so we had known each other for only few years, but it felt like forever. We didn't need to speak louder, we already knew how the other was feeling or had in her mind. I knew what she hated and what she loved the most, so did she about me. Taking care of me was E's favorite hobby, and mine was defending her over stalkers and jelous girls. But the most important thing: our physical affection. 

Everybody thought that we were a thing just because we were always holding hands, hugging, kissing (on the cheeck, of course,) touching our hair, and referring to each other with pet names like E, M, princess, baby dragon, etc. They weren't THAT wrong, though. We did had a sort of attraction, but it wasn't the same kind of love I felt for Ben and Evie for Doug. It was more physical.

Of course, we thought it was normal of best friends to do that until we got to Auradon. On a stormy night there, we were at a pijama party with Lonnie, Audry and Jane. Evie was afraid of storms, so I went to sleep with her in the same bed, whispering things like "it's OK, princess. It just nature and it will end soon" ending up cuddling her and caressing her hair. The next day, everybody asked us if there was something going on between us. Since then, I realised that my friendship with her was even more special than I thought.

I started to paint the wall with the spray can. I started with Evie, then Jay, Carlos and finally me. I was getting better at that, practice makes perfection, they say. I thought about calling Evie to let her know, but I realised that there was no phone or WiFi in the Isle. I felt bad for not telling her, she didn't deserve that, but I was just so out of myself. I was kind of surprise that she didn't notice what I was going through. I missed her, but I needed this time for myself. 

Evie POV

I returned to the dorm room from a date with Doug. Mal wasn't there, I guessed she was with Ben somewhere. Since she became the King's girlfriend, she didn't spend much time with us. It wasn't until the next day when I run accross Ben that I realised she was missing. 

"Hey, Evie! Have you seen Mal?" he asked.

"No, I thought she was with you, she didn't sleep in last night"

"That's weird, I thought she was with you the whole time" Ben was starting to look worried.

"Whole time? Since when, exactly?"

"Since yesterday morning, before classes"

"That's impossible. If she wasn't with you nor me... then, where the hell is she?" then it was me who started to worry.

"Well... she mentioned something about being stressed, so she broke up with me. She kind of said that she needed some time, so I guess..." but he couldn't finished because I cut him off.

"Wait, what??!! She never told me! Omg, I can't believe it. I'm supposed to be her best friend!" I felt so betrayed.

"Ok, relax! It's Mal we are talking about, maybe she's just running throught the forest, or paiting some wall with a spray can"

"Excuse me? You are saying this like you know her better than I do. And let me tell you, she just doesn't run through the forest or paint some walls. As you say, it's Mal we are talking about!" I said it with an angry tone.

I came back to my room and started to pack my things. Ben came in and insisted on going with me. Doug appeared out of nowhere and saw me packing, so Ben started to tell him about the thing with Mal.

"What are you doing?" asked Ben.

"I'm coming back to the Isle" I said. "And you are NOT coming with me. You've done enough"

"But.."

"I said NO" 

"Evie, you can't just go there alone!" Doug said to me.

"Please, I survived there alone for my first 15 years, I'm not afraid of it now". 

I left without saying goodbye to none of them. I didn't feel sorry for Ben, and I didn't care if Doug was worried about me. My best friend left. That was all that mattered.


	2. The Truth Is Out

Evie POV

I asked Ben for the limo to cross the lake. When I got to the Isle, I went directly to our "secret cave" where we used to meet with Jay and Carlos. Mal was, as always, painting something on the wall.

"Thanks for telling your best friend that you broke up with your boyfriend, entered to a crisis stage and run away from everything and everybody". I said it with an angry tone, I couldn't hide it. Mal turned around looking pale and astonished.

"E! I..." she stuttered.

"E?" I interrupted her. "I'm sorry, you are not allowed to call me like that from now on". The sad look she gave me almost broke my heart, but so did she with me so we were even.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle it. I guess I chose the wrong way, as I always do". She started to cry. Mal. Crying. "I never meant to hurt you, Evie".

I admitted that she calling me by my full name hurt a little, but it was kinda my idea, so I couldn't complain.

"Too late for that." I knew I sounded rude, and I didn't want to make her feel even worse. "But I'm sorry, too. I was supossed to be your best friend and I couldn't realised how miserable you were there. I guess we both played a part in this. You could have just talked to me about it, you would have found a solution, you always do." 

"Why do you have so much faith in me, Evie?? I don't even believe in myself." She said it a little bit louder this time.

"That's my problem, you know? I have faith in you, but you don't have none in me. You didn't trust me enough to express yourself or think I could help you get through it. And you know what? That hurts." Now it was me who started to cry. "It fucking hurts to know your 'best friend' doesn't trust you"

"No, E...! I do trust you" She grabbed my hand to squeeze it. "I was such a mess I couldn't even think clear, I didn't want to let you down, I didn't want you to worry about me. You were so happy making those dresses and living in that place that I couldn't spoiled that for you". More tears were falling down her cheecks.

"So you decided to leave me"

"NO! For the love of God, E, I left because I don't deserve you, I don't deserve Ben, but I also don't deserve to live pretending to be someone I am not." And with that last phrase, she burst into a waterfall of tears.

I came closer to her and wept away some of her tears. I hugged her so tight that I felt her breast pressed against mine, and none of us pulled away. That kind of hugs can be really uncomfortable if you do it with "normal" friends, but we weren't that type of friends.

When we pulled away, we both rested our foreheads against each other's, with our noses touching and our lips really close. Another position that could be awkward for normal friends. We were both breathing hard because of the crying. 

"I'm sorry, M. I'm so sorry" I grabbed her hands really hard and tangled my fingers between hers. "You can't imagine how much you mean to me, to Jay and Carlos, to Ben... You deserve nothing but happiness, so it's ok if this makes you feel good. Stay, stay if it makes you feel better. But I am staying with you."

"E, you are not happy here. You belong to Auradon. And that's ok, too. We have to find our places, it's part of growing up. It sucks, but that's the truth." 

"You have no idea how much you are hurting me, Mal. But if that's how you want it, then, I'll leave right now." I let go her hands and turned away, grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" she stopped me. "Hey, E. This is not the end of our frendship, I need you to know that. I need to see you often, whether here or there, but we will meet every time we miss each other. This will NOT change anything, you understand? You are my best friend, you mean the world to me. Stay, just for tonight. We can do a sleepover and catch up with our lives".

"Okay" I said. She smiled at my answer.

"Thriller or comedy?"

"Well, it's your place, so only for tonight I'll pick thriller". She smiled again and kissed me on the cheeck.


End file.
